


50 Sentences: Alex and Danny

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [3]
Category: London Spy
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Conversations, Family, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own London Spy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Alex and Danny

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own London Spy.

  1. Kiss



Kissing Danny is everything he never even realised he was dreaming about.

  1. Forgiveness



“I wouldn’t have needed to forgive him,” Danny tells Scottie, “because, I still would have loved him and wanted him just as much, and as long as he wanted me back, that would have been all I needed.”

  1. Soft



Frances talks about a soft little boy, and Danny knows she doesn’t appreciate what she had; he knew a man with a hard wall surrounding his heart, and softness and patience was what it took for the wall to be slowly opened, and it never was fully opened before Alex died.

  1. Are you there?



“Danny,” the voice of a person he knows it can’t be on the other end of the phone asks, “are you there?”

  1. Loneliness



They were both on intimate terms with loneliness before they met one another.

  1. Working



Alex goes through phases of working non-stop, and Danny just hopes it isn’t Alex’s way of trying to end the relationship without actually ending it.

  1. Dancing



They go dancing once, and years later, Danny dreams of how happy he was.

  1. Abandoned



He knows it’s wrong to feel this way –Alex isn’t to be blamed for someone _murdering_ him-, but sometimes, he’s angry and hurt and feels flat out abandoned.

  1. A Misunderstanding



It isn’t until the cylinder clicks he realises, maybe, he and Alex agreed more than either realised but were using different words and coming from slightly different places.

  1. Vacation



He suggests going away for the weekend and dreams of the day they’ll take proper vacations together.

  1. Hug



Alex never says anything, but a change happens whenever he sees Danny and Scottie hug; finally, Danny gets him to admit, “You and I don’t often hug,” and from then on, Danny starts hugging him on an almost daily basis.

  1. Smile



Danny smiles easily, and Alex only smiles on rare occasions, but Danny smiles the brightest and warmest when Alex is involved, and most of those rare occasions have to do with Danny.

  1. Tears



Alex cries because of him, and if Danny could kill himself without actually staying dead, he would.

  1. Rain



Danny wasn’t surprised when Alex ranted about the idiocy of the main characters kissing in the rain and absolutely failed to see any romanticism in the scene. 

  1. Sunshine



“He was my sunshine,” Alex’s real mum mournfully tells him, “and I never let him know.”

  1. Winter



As much as Danny wants Alex around, when it’s below freezing outside and there’s no heat in the building, he finds himself suggesting, “Look, maybe you should stay at your own place until the weather gets warmer, so you don’t end up sick.”

  1. Innocence



Danny knows Alex thinks him innocent and knows Alex doesn’t view himself as innocent, but Danny’s the one who’s been heartbroken and broken hearts, and if he can help it, Alex will never have to experience the first.

  1. So Far Away



Danny knows Alex absolutely can’t talk about his work, but when Alex looks as if he’s so far away, Danny has to repress the urge to ask questions.

  1. Silence



Even when Pavel and Sara are making enough noise to get the police called, Alex still prefers Danny’s flat to the oppressive silence of his own flat.

  1. Stars



“I suppose you think it’s silly, wishing on stars,” Danny says, and Alex answers, “If you wished for me, maybe, there’s something to it.”

  1. In the Moonlight



The moonlight illuminates Danny, and Alex realises he’s gone and done something dangerous: he’s fallen in love.

  1. Tickle



“Tickling can’t be a recognised form of torture,” Danny insists as he tickles Sara, and before Alex can correct him, she finally gives in and admits where she hid his favourite DVD.

  1. Sweet Dreams



Scottie looks at the two men curled up together, turns off the lights, and whispers, “Sweet dreams,” as he closes the door.

  1. Blue



Irrationally, Danny’s first thought when finding out the truth of Alex’s parentage is, ‘But he and Frances have the same eyes and hair.’

  1. Honorable



“I promise, Alex’s intentions are honourable, please, don’t interrogate my boyfriend,” he begs Scottie.

  1. Walls



Danny’s never believed in breaking down or destroying walls, and so, when he realises how many Alex has, he sets to work on first gaining permission to climb over them, and then, works on convincing Alex to let him help begin taking the bricks down one-by-one.

  1. Happiness



Scottie watches them, and he wishes both could have lasting happiness, but knowing what he does of both, he doubts they will.

  1. Sensual



Skinny, knobby-kneed, and wide-eyed, Danny knows how to get men to want him, but it’s not until Alex is blinking at him in sleepy contentment he begins to feel as if there’s something truly powerful within him.

  1. Food



Softness begins to develop around Alex’s muscles, and of the things Danny wishes he could confront two dead people over, Danny adds this to the list: _Lonely, thinks his only worth is in his genius, was probably never given sweets as a child, and likely never realised food could be fun and comforting and should occasionally be eaten even when it’s not mealtime or he’s not actually hungry_.

  1. Over the Rainbow



They watch The Wizard of Oz, and Danny’s surprised when Alex comments, “I can see why so many gay men found a sense of hope within her music.”

  1. Take Your Time



“We can wait,” Danny says, and Alex has taken enough time to know Danny means it.

  1. Sugar & Spice



Danny and Sara make desserts, and Alex listens in fascination as Danny goes on about the perfect mixture of sugar with spices.

  1. Holiday



They only got one holiday together, Danny bitterly reflects.

  1. Beginner's Luck



Alex used to insist ‘luck’ was merely a natural aptitude likely unrealised by people, but then, despite never being in a relationship, he found himself living happily with someone he loved who loved him back.

  1. Forgotten



“I’ll never let him be forgotten,” Danny swears.

  1. Misery Loves Company



He and Frances sit at Alex’s grave, clink glasses, and silently down them.

  1. Comfort



Sara and Pavel wrap around Danny, and when he tries to point out they have lives of their own, they pinch him and wrap around him even tighter.

  1. Candy



“I left the candy for him,” the American tells his client.

  1. Present



Danny learns the trunk was a present when Alex was seven and adds even more things to the list of _Things Frances and I Will One Day Have a Confrontation Over_.

  1. Hold My Hand



Alex isn’t out, but one day, when they’re walking, he reaches over and links his hand through Danny’s.

  1. Spiritual



Danny believes in fate, soulmates, and true love, but to Alex’s confused fascination, he doesn’t also believe in any deities.

  1. Starving



Danny listens to the doppelgänger’s story, and he manages not to snort, because, he remembers his and Alex’s first time, and Alex was starved then and stayed for eight months after, but this man didn’t even rate a courtesy phone call.

  1. Joy



“Tell me, were you determined to take all possible joy from Alex,” Danny finally snaps at Frances.

  1. Heaven



Danny is curled up against him, and Alex ponders the phrase ‘heaven on earth’.

  1. 31 Flavors



Pavel offers to take Alex out while Sara and Danny are baking and explains, “There are 31 different flavours; they’re gonna be in there all day and probably half the night, too.”

  1. Silk



“Bring back some silk milk,” Sara calls to them.

  1. Keeping a Secret



Danny wishes he’d said, ‘It’s okay if you have secrets from me, I know everything important I need to.’

  1. Open Doors



Alex opens doors for him, and even knowing it’s likely just politeness, Danny can’t help but feel special.

  1. Lace



“Look, I’m sorry, everything’s crazy today,” Danny tells Alex over the phone, and then, Alex hears, “No, Sara, put the knife down, Pavel didn’t mean to ruin your laces!”

  1. Forever and a Day



 “Could I just spend forever and a day with you?”


End file.
